A Swim From Heaven
by boom-chicka-wah-wah
Summary: inside! R&R! im new to this so dont be too harsh... controstive critism apprectiated... xoxo rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Swim From Heaven

Disclamer: I don't own Phantom Stallion – Sadly.

Summary: Sam, Jake and Jen go for a ride Sam accidentally lets something slip… will it change her life forever?? SAKE!! –of course!! 

AN: hae there all yall. This is mi first ever fan-fic and I'm really looking to seeing what you guys think. Actually my first ever story ive ever written apart from essays at skewul. And I have never read any phantom stallion books I don't think you can get them in NZ –I have only read the stories from fan-fic. So if ive used any of your ideas im sorry in advance! xoxo

**Chapter 1**

Sam had just finished her morning chores when Jen called,

'Hey Sam do you want'a go for a swim out at La Charla?'

"Yep when will you be here?"

"About out 5 mins'

"K see you there"

"Yup, chow 4 now"

Sam quickly got some milk and cookies (mmmm cookies sudden inspiration from tha ones im eating!! Haha) then went out to get Ace out the paddock.

Sam whistled for Ace.

"Hey ya gorgeous how is you today? Sam smooched to Ace.

"Ya know Brat the horse can't actually understand what your saying" came tha drawling voice of Jake Ely

"Fuck you Jake, quit sneaking up on me!' Sam yelled

Suddenly Gram poked her head out from pruning the rose bushes

"Language Samantha!!" she called.

"Sorry gram, its just that Jacob here has a strange and annoying habit of sneaking up on people!"

"Sam I don't sneak up on you, its just that you are too busy smooching your horse that you don't notice me" Jake replied with mock hurt.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. very funny Ely" Sam said "Only that you would rather me smooch you then him" –Then she gasped.

Just then Jen arrived

Oh- well I guess I better get going. "See ya Gram ill be back around 2o'clock K? Bye Jake."

"Samantha" Jake nodded


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What was that all about?" Jen asked when they had crossed the bridge and were out of earshot

"Oh nothing, well you know how I have had this massive crush on Jake for like ages? Yea well today, I said that he'd rather have me smooching him then Ace. I think he was quite angry after that I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again. Coz, well its pretty obvious that he knows that I have a crush on him now & we've known each other for- like ever!! And he only thinks of me as his little sister"

"Well I'm not going to tell you what I always…"

"Yes I know Jen, that he is just trouble and not worth the effort.'

"Ohh well I guess I'll leave you two to sort it out, any-ways wanna let them out for a little run?" Jen asked

"Yup, race ya!" Sam yelled

When they got to where they were going to swim each of them dismounted their horses and ground tied them (what is ground tieing? Soz I only ride English). After both jumping in the water and playing around a bit, they floated on their backs talking about Ryan Scolum, Jen's crush.

"Do you think he's hot" Jen stated, "because I do."

"mmm nice hair" Sam replied.

"Nice eyes" Jen murmured

"Nice abs" Sam said

"You think??" Jen asked

"Yea"

"Yea me too, he's been going to the gym a lot lately."

"Ohh really have you been stalking him Kenworthy" Jake dralled.

"Ugg what are you doing here, Ely, more like stalking Sam" Jen replied

"No Yes No well actually I have to talk to her, privately, do you mind, Jennifer." Jake muttered

"Of course not Jacob darling" Jen retaliated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sam?" Jake asked

Sam got out of the river and climbed up the bank.

"Yes, Jake what do you want?" Sam asked without looking at him

"Ohh well I was just wondering what you meant before about the smooching thing?"

"Ohh it was nothing, don't worry about it"

"Ok then, well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" Jake asked whilst rubbing his neck. Showing that he obviously was nervous

"As a date?" Sam asked quickly

"Only if you want it to be?" Jake replied quickly, getting more nervous by the second

"Yup when?"

"Umm tomorrow night?"

"Ok are you going to work the filly again?" Sam asked

"Yup then go home and get ready." Said as his eyes dropped down to Sam's wet T-shirt

"Oi Jake you perv!!" Sam jumped when she realised her top was sticking to her chest

"Get outta here and go ride that filly" Sam said whilst trying to do something about her top

"Ok see ya lata" Jake pulled down his Stetson but not before Sam saw the tomcat look in his eyes

After Jake had left on witch Sam went back down to see Jen

thats all for now ill UD again probs 2morro


	3. Authors Note

hi everyone!!

this is just an authors note but i was just asking for help on this story because i dont really know what to do..

if anyone had any suggestions or anything can you please email me on:

9439diocesan.school.nz

thankz everyone!!

xoxo

georgia


End file.
